Neutrality
Neutrality: (n., pron. nyoo'.tral'.ih.tee), the character alignment of antiheroes, between Good and Evil, Chaos and Law/Order (Cook, 1989; Jackson, 1988). It means safety, ease and comfort-seeking behavior, such as alcohol, tobacco and drugs use, nonmarital, commercial or kinky sex, profanity, gambling, etc. unlike other roleplaying games (RPGs) Balance Between Good and Evil requirement, which causes Stupid Neutral behavior. The latter involves frequently switching sides between villainnous and heroic groups in combat, to prevent either side from "winning too much." Varieties include: Chaotic Neutral, Lawful Neutral and True Neutral, who differ in rule-obedience, enforcement and authority relations (TV Tropes Wiki, 2016). Neutral characters tend to have disadvantages such as Cynicism, crudeness, hedonism, etc. (Jackson, 1988). Bmup1p3013.jpg|Freddy's school shooting Bmup1p21031.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. holographic ninjas. Bmup1p11021.jpg|Freddy and friends make out at Club Acid. Bmup1p10020.jpg|Freddy and friends go to Club Acid in drag. Bmup1p9019.jpg|Freddy, Tasha and friends change into rave costume. Bmup1p7017.jpg|Freddy explores more powers. In Brother Muscle: * Freddy Hartmann, an Ordinary High School Student at an Inner City School, became a Tragic Dropout after surviving a Freak Lab Accident caused by a school shooting by a Delinquent. He enrolled in a literacy school and took GED classes, for a safer high school education. * After discovering his psi powers in the hospital, Freddy swore vengeance on all Delinquents for ruining his childhood by years of intimidation and became the superhero, Brother Muscle. He mentally created a hot tub with two bikini models. Darryl Frederick Hartmann, the reimagined version, rebelled against his Abusive Parents with his Super Strength and Domination, used Reality Warping to make a kindly, wealthy new family and wished his abusers, most of his school bullies (except incarcerated ones) and Sadist Teachers into an extra-dimensional cornfield. * Freddy and his best friend Tasha Horner went nightclubbing in drag and fetishwear at Club Acid, since they were '90s "club kids" or Ravers. 'Darryl, later Dannika, because he was 'Transgender and Natasha Horner (reimagined Tasha) went to controlled Wild Teen Parties at her parents' home, Ball Culture drag contests in the Gayborhood (Gay/Lesbian neighborhood) and quit their job at McWendell's Hamburgers to hold a rave there. * After his assassination attempt by supervillains, in the revised edition, '90s TV Teen Aguilera, Roberto became the masked superhero Grandeur, "so nobody will know who the $%@#*& I am!" Upon returning to the Near Future, adult Roberto, now The Spy Chief, used domination on the U.S. government to legalize drugs, prostitution and gambling, to prevent any further "hits," on him by ending organized crime, "once and for all!" He also dominated the government to legalize group marriages, so he could marry his high school sweethearts, Francisco San Brisas, Linda Nguyen and Cyndi Edge, now adult wealthy executives (Lathan, 2013, 2019). Bmup1p6016.jpg|Freddy takes GED classes. '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|'90s Goth Darryl/Dannika '90s Raver Dannika and Natasha.jpg|'90s Raver Dannika and Natasha Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator Acknowledgements: * Cook, David "Zeb", Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, 2nd Ed. (1989) * Jackson, Steve, GURPS (Generic Universal Role Playing System) (1988) * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993, rev. 1999; publ. 2013, 2019) * TV Tropes Wiki( 2016) Category:Alignments Category:Metafiction